


Educational

by wormhourdeluxe



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, listen its.. 5am. just tell me what i missed later janhbdfjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Marco found Deuce and Ace fumbling around in the dark, figuratively and literally, and took the situation into his older and more capable hands.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Masked Deuce, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147





	Educational

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chromi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/gifts).



“Nice and easy,” Marco instructed, sinking Ace slowly down onto his cock. “See how he clenches? Watch this,” He traced a hand, light and delicate, down Ace’s navel just to watch how Deuce’s eyes darkly traced his captain’s shiver. Ace arched with a gasp into his touch. “Can you see any clear pain, Deuce?” 

Deuce’s head snapped up at his name. His hand, twitching at his side, clenched into a fist. “...No,” He finally managed to choke out. “He. He looks– He’s fine.” 

Ace breathed in deeply, finally opening his eyes to grin up at his first mate and Marco was treated to his apprentice’s expression spasming under the weight of Ace’s stare. “Of c-course I’m  _ fine,” _ Ace panted, “W-what, did you, did you think I couldn’t–” Marco settled both hands on his hips, tugging him the last few inches down until their hips were snugly pressed together and the startled moan that ripped out of him was raw enough to make Deuce, for just a moment, look  _ murderous. _

Marco smiled. 

“I prepped him thoroughly.” Deuce knew that, had watched him bury his fingers inside of Ace (one, two, three– every single little press in had Marco holding his breath, wondering if it’d be the one to make Deuce snap–) until his shoulders grew as tight as Ace did loose. “More is always better, hastiness won't pay off for your partner.” He rocked his hips, making Ace whine loudly. 

The younger man’s breathing was beginning to run a little ragged with the effort of remaining quiet. This was a lesson for him as much as Deuce, despite having offered himself up as a volunteer, and he was doing his best to listen even as his hands wandered unsurely from Marco’s thighs to the bedsheets, to his own, shaking legs. 

_ What a good boy, _ Marco thought, and gently shifted him in a guise of making himself more comfortable just to watch Deuce’s twist when Ace’s jaw fell slack, eyes glistening from the unrelenting pressure of Marco’s cock against his oversensitive prostate. 

Ace was an incredible performer. Even when he wasn't aware of an act, he was brilliant. Tantalizing little gasps, his fingers white and shaking where they clenched weakly over Marco's thighs. Every little ripple of his abs, every bob of his throat– it all captured Deuce so  _ easily. _

(...and in turn, Deuce captured  _ Marco. _ ) 

The older man watched in quiet rapture as Deuce's breath stalled and caught. As the slow drag of his cock inside Ace made him seemingly mimic the harsh noises that would escape his captain. A mirror image, in Marco's lap, right before his eyes.

"Come here," Marco ordered, voice going just a little rough. Deuce stepped forward seemingly without having noticed he had moved– his body all too used to following Marco's command. So lost in the expression Ace made that he somehow missed the way Marco's words dragged rawly through his straining throat. "I've taught you what to do." He had. He had so much fun doing so– too much fun. But now he was hungry so something a little more, a little less, "It's time for some hands-on experience,  _ hmm?" _

Rile him up, break him down– it was all part of the game. All part of Marco's entertainment, for the night.

But it was equally fun to watch his apprentice's eyes darken a different way. Melting into molasses, dripping down Ace's shaking body. 

A step. Two, three, was he really so far away?

That cool hand, freezing compared to Ace's superheated skin, made the commander jerk violently with a high pitched groan.

Deuce almost startled back. Probably would have, if Marco hadn't reached out and latched on. Hadn't snatched his wrist with a touch more gentle than he had anticipated from even himself– "You know what to do," He said, vague with all the sincerity of an order, and this close he could see Deuce's eyelashes flutter. His Adam's apple bobbed with a nervous ripple.

His fingers angled on that fair wrist, Marco was also primely positioned to feel how Deuce’s heart hammered under the skin when he dragged that hand down.

_"A-Ah,_ another?" Ace whimpered, eyes squeezing shut again. Deuce's lips pressed together tightly. His eyes were firmly fixed on Ace's face, on his parted lips, on each breath that barely shuddered out of him like a plume of fire. "Okay, I can– _Mm,_ _Deuce–"_ He wiggled his hips, an impatient little whine ripping out of him.

Marco grinned into the back of his neck as Deuce's face turned to something darker than his student should ever have been allowed. Ace's shaky shriek was weak when Deuce slowly slid his finger deep into him, right alongside Marco's cock.

"Is that right?" He asked, voice thin, and Marco wondered why he had ever tried to stop them before. "Am I– Am I doing this right?"

Ace wiggled again, restless. Trapped in Marco's lap, the phoenix was privy to every little shiver. His hole clenched tightly around him when Deuce slowly moved his hand, carefully gliding a calloused fingertip deeper inside of his captain. Clearly searching for the spot Marco had happily brutalized while "teaching him".

It wasn’t time for that, though. Marco was starting to be concerned that Ace wouldn’t last.

_ "Shh," _ He soothed, kissing the edge of Ace's jaw. A steady hand pressing down against Ace's navel made the younger whined through grit teeth, but he eventually settled into something limp and pliant in Marco's lap. Shivering happily with every little ministration. "You're doing great. Hold on a little longer, okay?"

he looked up to catch a rather pitiful version of Deuce's previous glare.  _ Looks like all that vitriol really drained out, _ Marco thought, startled by his own glee,  _ when he gets to have his hands on his captain. _

Not that any of that was news. Of course not, clearly.

"Good job," He allowed. The first non-mocking words he had given Deuce that entire night, though thinly veiled as they had been– "Add another finger, He can take it." Ace could always take more. He was always so happy, to take everything he could be given. Marco would have to work on that, but tonight it was good– tonight it meant Ace would happily sprawl himself open, reach for every touch as greedy as ever. "Go slowly."

Ace hummed in delight, settling back against Marco with a pleased little purr when Deuce pressed a second finger into him. Carefully stretching him out, even when tightly pulled around Marco's own size. "F-feels good," He murmured. The little shimmy of his hips, to swallow more of Deuce's fingers, almost made Marco's Apprentice's eyes bulge out of his head.

"One more," Marco commanded.

Deuce took a deep breath, eyes fixated on Ace's face, and slid a third in. Whatever anxiety he could have had was swept away in the wake of Ace's greedy moan. The pirate was openly luxuriating in his position. Happily basking in the attention of being pinned between two of his favorite people, grinding down on Deuce's fingers, squirming on Marco's cock in a shameless attempt to squeeze out every bit of pleasure he could. He whined so needily when Marco had to move his hands to his hips to stop him. The pure audacity of making Ace stop seeking his pleasure made Deuce look like he wanted to bite Marco for his transgression.

"You're ready, aren’t you?" Marco cooed. Ace bounced a little in his lap, restlessly grinding back even as he purred loudly in response. His hands had finally settled, one on Deuce's shoulder as he came closer and one gripping tightly to Marco's knee. His touch was hot enough to make Marco sweat, in the small space between their bodies. "Come on  _ sweetheart, _ what do you think?" A tiny rough noise, almost a snarl, rattled out of Deuce at the pet name and Marco couldn’t help but smirk his way. This wasn’t the time for sniping though, not when Ace was so content between them. He didn’t want to risk losing the atmosphere; especially not when he did need to confirm that Ace was ready to be moving on–

_ "Mm, _ Yeah, Yes, just–" A low, frustrated hum and Ace rolled his hips down again against both of them in a way that made heat burst at the base of Marco's spine like a patch-work of white-hot sparks. "G-Go ahead, come on.... Give it to me already, I-I'm, I–"

Deuce jumped a little, eyes flicking back up from Ace's face to Marco’s when the older man reached out and tugged at the belt loops of his pants. "You heard him," He barely stopped himself from singing. "Come join us,  _ little learner." _

His apprentice didn't even seem to register the insult, this time. Eyes wide, he pulled his fingers free of Ace to reach for his belt and nearly tripped over himself at the ragged moan the sudden motion tore out of his captain. Marco just motioned for him to get on. He, too, although he wouldn't admit it, was getting a little too restless with so much sitting still. It was a little rough on even him to just be not moving, to keep watching and talking as if he wasn't buried to the hilt in Ace's welcoming body. The little shudders and ripples of his inner muscles, the massage of his walls against Marco, had him almost gritting his teeth behind every mocking grin.

Deuce finally stepped free of his pants, clumsily kicking the clothes away to be forgotten behind him– and Marco happily pulled Ace further open.

"Go slow," he reminded again. Ace huffed at him for it, but Marco wasn’t about to let his first time getting double penetrated to be focused around something unnecessary and stupid like hastiness and pain. "Deuce, did you hear me?"

Deuce gave him a look like he was stupid. Like he wanted to hit him.

Marco wondered how far he'd have to push, how hard to prod, to finally get his favorite little student to snap at him.

"Of course," Deuce finally hissed. His face wasn’t able to keep up with his feelings, expression spasming at the sight of the head of his cock pressed up against Ace's hole. "I– Of course I know that." His palms settled, cool and hesitant, overlapping Marco's own where they still held Ace's thighs open. 

The glide, and grind, even slickened heavily' with copious amounts of lube, was rough on Marco to remain composed through. Deuce was smaller than him, but the pressure of having both of them inside Ace was enough to make Marco's vision go fuzzy at the edges. Deuce was far less controlled, eyes fluttering shut and teeth digging into his lower lip in a strained effort to bite back a loud groan. Ace had no such thought of composure. He happily sang out everything he felt, too lost in nestling himself in praise in pleasure to even consider being hesitant.

It was a good look on him. if Marco did his job right, that was how he would hopefully always look behind closed doors.

Deuce paused for a moment, gasping for breath. The head of his cock pressed far too perfectly, right up against a particular bundle of nerves. Eyes closed, he completely missed how Ace's eyes had blown wide, arching higher and higher, lips parted wide in a desperate gasp for air that yielded nothing away from the ramping sensitivity–

"D-Deuce,  _ Deuce!" _ He gasped raggedly, hands reaching frantically to slap against Deuce's chest, and Deuce's eyes shot open.

He took one look at Ace's face, mere inches from his, and Marco wasn’t able to hold back a groan as he felt his hips snap forward.

Immediately Ace  _ spasmed. _ His entire body jerked violently, trembling in Marco's hands, and the phoenix had to lunge and wrap his fingers tightly around the younger's cock to prevent him from cumming on the spot.  _ "Deuce!" _ He snapped, chiding, but Deuce didn't even respond. He was too fixated on Ace. Grey irises were all but gone, with how wide Ace's pupils had dilated. Not a trace of his usual anxieties, on that sweaty and freckled face. His entire expression was twisted in almost pained pleasure.

For a single moment, Marco cursed himself for not making Ace face him for this.

"...G...Good job," He finally managed instead. There was no point berating his student now when Ace was clearly enjoying himself– though he would talk to him later. "Ace? How you doing, sweetheart?"

No response. Ace was wound so tight Marco wasn’t sure he had the air to breathe, much less speak.

Marco settled for brushing kisses over speckled shoulders as he waited, fingers still carefully clamped around Ace's cock until the younger slowly melted back down into his lap. "Better?" He asked quietly. Deuce was surprisingly quiet, still watching transfixed as Ace finally managed to lift his head from where he had pressed his forehead tight to Deuce's collar.

"I-I’m okay," He said. The words were a little high, far too strained to be true, but he was no longer trembling so violently. Marco carefully pulled his hands away. "You can– I think you can move."

Deuce's eyes flickered up to meet Marco's. Marco was beyond pleased, to have that questioning gaze be sent to him, even after all that fight– 

He nodded.

It wasn't honestly too surprising, to see his apprentice move with more confidence than he had that entire night. Deuce was too riled up, after all that time, to be considering useless things like "Is Ace in pain" or "am I doing this wrong" when Ace was so vocally ready to disregard both. 

The younger commander had lost all pretenses of being shy. Marco would have been more excited about it if he wasn’t so focused on finally being able to fuck him, though slowly. This was, after all, more about Deuce. About  _ teaching _ Deuce, in both ways that mattered– to learn and to humiliate. His student clearly had no idea what he had been doing before Marco swooped in, clearly, and it was his job to make a point of who knew how to handle Ace better even after all this time–

One of Deuce's hands slipped from Ace's thigh and instead clenched startlingly tight around Marco’s– and the phoenix froze in place as he came with a choked cry.

_ Oh. _

_ That was– _

_ (– A lot to unpack,) _

_ (–very quick,) _

_ (–cute,) _

_ "Oh," _ Deuce said, startled, and Ace whimpered quietly as he carefully pulled out. A string of cum still connected them. Marco could– could  _ feel _ it, lubing Ace up even further, somehow, warm and wet around his own cock still buried inside of Ace–

"Oh," Marco repeated. He was still a little shocked.  _ "Oh, _ well... Okay."

There wasn’t much space to actually think it through, not when– Ace writhed on his lap, whining loudly and all too fed up to be waiting for his two useless doms to _get a move on–_ _"Move,"_ He pleaded, thrusting back onto Marco's cock, "Come on, I was– I was so _close,_ _Fuck me,_ damn it–"

_ Well, this would be as good a lesson as any– _

Marco manhandled Ace forward, onto his hands and knees, and pointedly looked to catch Deuce's eyes.

_ "This is how you fuck,"  _ He said, folding away his grin as if it would hide any of the smugness he felt– and roughly began to pound Ace into the sheets. 

The younger commander's scream was muffled into the bed. His legs gave out, spasming and limp around Marco's hips as he aimed directly for his prostate. "Yes, yes,  _ yesyesyes–" _ He gasped. Marco leaned forward, grabbed one of his wrists to leverage him back onto his cock and the movement forced Ace's lips free into the open air to cry out his pleasure for Deuce to plainly hear.  _ "Yes! _ There,  _ please, I’m–" _ Marco reached under him, grabbing his cock, and Ace shrieked so  _ loudly _ Deuce twitched as he came across the bed sheets.

He was still gasping, trembling in Marco's hands when the older man carefully pulled out of him. Still shaking as Marco came across his back, across his tattoo–

_ "Did you learn your lesson?" _ He asked Deuce, not trying to hide his shit-eating grin, and sauntered out without even bothering to spare his apprentice's fury a moment's attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Late Christmas For Chromi! Depsite have a month to pull this through i Basically wrote all of it yesterday and tonight so 👍 WE OUT HERE! Enjoy!


End file.
